Homestead Academy: Field Day of the Gods
by Cup - Daughter of Percabeth
Summary: Eight, demigods have been living in the same neighborhood for thirteen years. Now that they are all thirteen, they are to taken to Camp Half-Blood to learn about their true selves. They end up on multiple quests to prevent a civil war between the gods. How could they be fighting again, when Gaea has just been defeated? Post HoO. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 - Caroline's POV

**This is my secondish story. I published the first chapter of another story, but I'm not in love with the storyline so I'm not continuing it. I love this plot though, so hopefully you guys will too. I'll try to update often, but I make no promises.**

**Summary: Eight, demigods have been living in the same neighborhood for thirteen years. Now that they are all thirteen, the age Percy Jackson made the gods swear on the River Styx they would claim their children by, Grover, the Hunters of Artemis, and four of the seven have come to get them safely to Camp Half-Blood. Many gods had been very busy thirteen years ago, some more than others. They must embark on multiple quests to prevent a civil war between the gods. How could they be fighting again, when the Giants have just been defeated? Post war with Gaea and Giants.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot. Everything else is owned by the all mighty Uncle Rick. Unfortunately.**

**Read and Review! **

Looking back on it, I'm am really lucky to be here, safe and alive. It started with a normal day. I was meeting up with my friends and neighbors Rosie, Alexis, Jill, Shea, Davis, Jack, and Eric. All eight of us are from single-parent families. Jack and my mothers and all the others' fathers had abandoned us as babies. Our parents have never been the best, so we've learned to depend on each other, growing up in the same neighborhood; swimming, playing, riding bikes, sledding, and all around having fun. Unfortunately, we also have to come to each other for any and all advice. Our parents never talk to us about the important stuff, so we talk to each other. We all have ADHD and dyslexia as well. All of us are thirteen, but Jack had only been thirteen for about a week, as he was the youngest of us and his birthday was right before school started.

At the beginning of the year, a new kid started at our school, Homestead Academy. His name was Grover and even though I despised him, the rest of my friends loved him, so we kind of adopted him into our group. So, the eighth grade started out pretty normally and went pretty normally until the hydra attacked.

It was the Fall Festival at Homestead Academy and the nine of us decided that we would meet up at 5 o'clock at the hayride. I had to admit that I was extremely excited for this day. We hadn't been able to hang out as much this year because of all our other activities; Rosie had art classes, Alexis had violin lessons, Jill and Eric had track, Shea had swim team, Davis and Jack had baseball, and I had all my academic competitions. The Fall Festival would be just like old times, helping us to reconnect to the friends we'd had since we were in preschool.

~TIME SKIP~

I looked at my watch. 4:55 and still I was the only one at the hayride. I looked around for the fifth time this minute. I still saw none of my friends. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling my name. I looked around, trying to find who called my name. Pushing his way through the crowd was the one. Grover. Oh how I wanted to ignore him and pretend he didn't exist. But, I couldn't. I'm just too nice.

"Hey Grover," I said, dejectedly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Have you seen the rest of the gang?" My watch read 4:59. Where could they be?

"No, I haven't. They should be here any minute though, right?"

"Yep. I just was wondering."

That ended our conversation pretty quickly. We stood in awkward silence until we heard our friends, joking, laughing, and of course, being obnoxiously loud.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled at them, "You're late!"

"Sorry! My mom held me hostage until I finished all my chores!" That was Alexis. Her mom is really bitter and extremely strict.

"And my pottery class ran late!"

So did my violin lesson!" That was Rosie and Alexis, the two most talented kids in school.

"Jack and I got so caught up in our pick up game that we didn't notice how much time had passed!" Davis and Jack; two best baseball players in our state, play on the varsity team and are already being scouted for the majors.

"I fell asleep!" Of course. I don't know anyone who sleeps more than her, yet she's an amazing swimmer and in training for the Olympics.

"We had already ran twenty-five miles and we wanted to run the last mile from home to school so we ran a marathon!" Jill and Eric. Runaholics. Run marathons every day, run everywhere. I don't get them at all.

"It's ok guys. We really need phones though, so we can just text each other instead of not knowing what's happening."

"Totally!" They all agreed with me. We were the only kids our age in the school without cell phones. We got by though. We talked every day and we lived within a few blocks of each other, so we hung out most days at one of our houses and did our homework, watched movies, talked, and had sleepovers.

We all just stood there for a second in silence. But, of course, the silence was broken. The populars, Ryan, Sofia, Karsen, Audrey, and Nora, were walking towards us. They are the meanest, cruelest, and all around worst people in the world. At least that's what I used to think, before I found out who I really am.

"Look at them, just so cute." Ryan said to his posse. He turned to us. "What happened? Did you get lost in the desert?" Shea looked like she was about to punch someone's lights out.

"Okay guys. Just ignore them. Don't give them anything to use against us," I told my friends under my breath. Shea still looked like she wanted to punch something, but she was slowly calming down. I turned back to, as we call them, "The Pops" and retorted, "Gee, what happened to you five? Fall off the bitch wagon?"

I turned around and away from them, with all my friends following me in awe. As soon as we were out of earshot we started freaking out! The conversation went something like this.

"Oh my gods! Did I really just do that?!"

"Yes you did, girl. They're going to be pissed."

"I know, I know, but it felt AMAZING to stand up to them for once, instead of just taking their shit."

"What do you think they'll do next?"

"Zeus only knows!"

When we were in fourth grade we became obsessed with mythology and read all the myths we could find. This led for us to curse with mythology instead of the normal cusses. The other kids don't understand it though, so when I have to tell someone off, I use normal language.

After we'd cooled down, Eric asked if we wanted to go on the hayride. We all consented and made our way over. As usual, a circle was formed. We all stood in the exact same places every time; Shea on my right, then Jack on hers, followed by Alexis, then Davis, Jill, and Rosie, leaving Eric on my left. This is how we've been doing things since we were three years old. That is, until Grover showed up. He found a spot in our circle, in between Jack and Alexis. We struck up a conversation about random things, school to books to sports to- Hold up. The wagon is here. We climbed on, sitting on both sides. Shea and Jack, Davis and Jill, and Eric and I were sitting closer together than friends usually do, just looking at the other. Alexis and Rosie shared a knowing look, then started up a silent conversation, but we were too oblivious to notice it. Gover just sat there awkwardly until we came out of our own little worlds. When the eight of us came back to our senses, we started talking again like none of that had ever happened.

The boys started talking about video games, while we started talking about the gossip of the week. I started tuning it out because I didn't care about gossip. I was jerked out of my daydream, it was me designing the best building in the world, by a loud hiss. Okay, loud is an understatement. It was more like deafening. We bolted upright, looking around for the source of the hiss. There was a crash in the forest and the hydra burst out, trampling everything in its way. Grover jumped up and pulled some sort of pipes out of his pockets. He started to play and weeds sprung up the ground, wrapping themselves around the hydra's legs. Just then, a shape appeared in the sky.

"YES! Reinforcements!" Grover was ecstatic, or as ecstatic as possible while fighting an ancient Greek monster.

_What did he mean reinforcements? What is happening? _As soon as I had thought that, the hydra went in for another attack. At the same time, a pack wolves ran out of the woods, followed by a group of around fifteen to twenty girls about our age. I looked back at the hydra and saw a bunch of arrows had sprouted from its hide. In the meantime, the spect in the distance, I could now tell it was a chariot with four people in full-body armor, had arrived in front of the hayride. They jumped out and started attacking the creature. One flew into the air, holding a scrawny boy, and cut off one of the hydra's heads. The scrawny one was suddenly on fire, burning the hydra's stump. I think I could hear him yell, "One down, two to go!" I turned back to the rest of these _people _and saw a boy on top of a wave- _wait hold on a wave?! We were in the middle of Colorado, a desert more or less, and there was a twenty-foot wave! I think I'm going crazy. _Shaking myself out of a daze, I looked up and saw the boy on the wave cutting another head off. As soon as he was out of the way, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, singeing the stub. All of a sudden the hydra burst into yellow dust and it was just gone. The eight of us stood there in shock while the other twenty-five or so gathered around the chariots giving each other high-fives and hugs. Their voices drifted up to us, and I didn't usually eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself.

"Pretty good out there Wise Girl." The boy on the wave, who I now realized had shaggy black hair and amazing green eyes, was speaking. _He was good looking, but he had nothing on Eric. Did I really just think that?!_

"Wish I could say the same about you, Seaweed Brain." A girl that I hadn't noticed before, said. Now that I was looking at her, I had to admit, she was gorgeous. She had blonde curls, like a princess; a tanned and toned body, she was lean but muscular; and startling gray eyes, like clouds on a stormy day. I quickly realized, they were not that different from my own. Hers had a lingering sadness in them, like she'd seen too much in her lifetime.

"Hey! I was great!" This "Seaweed Brain" spoke again.

"Okay, fine. I admit. You were amazing, as always." A certain gray eyed beauty admitted. She pulled Wave Boy in for a Kiss.

"Oh, get a room!" This time a black-haired girl with piercing blue eyes spoke. She had a silver crown-like thing perched lightly on her hair and was dressed in all silver.

"But Pinecone Face," Wave Boy whined.

"Shut it, Kelp Head," Pinecone Face said angrily. Talking to the blonde now, "Annabeth! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Annabeth, I figured, replied. "I know Thalia! The Hunters need to come visit Camp more often!"

Thalia embraced the boy who was flying next. "I missed you so much little bro."

"I missed you too sis," he replied like he hadn't seen his sister in years.

Grover finally remembered that we were still here. "Guys, come down and meet some of my friends."

We made our way off the ride, jumping, climbing, and clumsily clamoring. When we were all safely off, Grover introduced us. "Everyone, this is Caroline," I waved, "Shea, Eric, Jack, Davis, Alexis, Jill, and Rosie." They all waved when Grover said their name. Grover's friends quickly introduced themselves.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Wave Boy said, taking the lead.

"Annabeth Chase." Blonde Beauty went next.

"Leo 'Mcswizzle' Valdez." The scrawny boy that was on fire stuck out his hand and I shook it. He should have been covered in burns, but there wasn't a scratch on him. I thought I vaguely remembered him. I think he went here for a year or so but I wasn't sure.

"Did you go here?" I asked him, interrupting the introductions.

"Yeah, I did. But only for a semester in 2010 when I was in fifth grade," he replied sheepishly.

"I remember you. Whenever fourth and fifth graders had recess together I saw you standing in a corner fiddling with something."

Yep, that was me, you know before I became this awesome beast!" I had to laugh at that.

I heard a small cough behind me. I turned around slowly, finding the one and only Ryan Conklin. I fill his name with all the hate in the world. "What do you want now Ryan?" I asked bored. "Come to be dissed again?"

"I'm not afraid of you, McVeigh," Ryan retorted.

Annabeth suddenly stepped forward, an angry look in her eyes. " Well you should be. And if you're not you're an idiot." She went over to him and whispered in his ear. We couldn't hear her but she later told us that she said, "Even idiots are afraid of her." He looked like he was going to pee his pants in fright and ran off. We all cracked up as we watched him disappear.

"Jason Grace." Flying Boy said, like none of that had just happened.

"Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis and older sister of that rascal." Thalia punched her brother lightly. Thalia continued speaking. "These are The Hunters of Artemis," gesturing to the rest of the girls in silver.

Grover spoke up. "Guys, all eight of them are demigods. We have to get them to camp, now."

"Okay, I'll call Blackjack and some of his friends," Percy replied.

"And I'll call Tempest," Jason told Grover.

"We'll meet you guys at Camp," Thalia told the group and took off with the other Hunters.

I was so confused right now, and I hate being confused. Jason and Percy started having conversations with what looked like themselves. Annabeth looked at the eight of us. We all looked slightly scared and confused.

She sighed and spoke again, "Have you guys ever heard of the Greek gods and goddesses?" We all nodded. we had been in love with Greek mythology since we were nine.

"Well, they're real. We don't worship them, but they're here and are influencing everything in America. Percy, Leo, Jason, Thalia, and I are all demigods; half human, half god. And so are you." We stared at her in shock. I regained my voice and spoke.

"Let me get this straight. One of each of our parents are gods?" Annabeth nodded. "So none of us are fully human?" She nodded again. "Oh gods," I sighed thinking of something. "Do our parents know?" Annabeth thought about her answer for a minute.

"They might, but there's just as good of a chance that they don't." She let that news settle for a minute then spoke again. "Who doesn't live with their mom and who doesn't live with their dad?"

I quickly responded, realizing I was the spokesperson for our group. "Jack and I don't have moms and the rest don't have dads."

Annabeth thought about my answer for a minute then started talking to herself, "How have they not been attacked before now? The school must have been protected with some sort magic. As they get older their scent gets stronger, penetrating the magic barrier and letting monsters in."

As she finished her muttered conversation with herself, I saw specks in the sky growing larger and larger by the second. I was about to pose the question of what they were when Percy yelled, "BLACKJACK!" He sounded like a two-year-old who just found a lost toy. The dots swooped down and landed, letting us get our first good look at them. There were three pegasi; a black one, a golden one and a rust-colored, all with magnificent coats. I heard the crackle of lightning and whipped around, only to find another horse-like creature but made of storm clouds and staring at us with gleaming red eyes.

We just stared at it, that is until Percy took control of the situation. "Okay guys. Jason's on Tempest, Leo and Grover you're in the chariot and Annabeth and I'll be on pegasi." He turned to the eight of us. "Who's ridden a horse?" Shea, Rosie, Eric, and I raised our hands. "You four will ride pegasi and the rest of you will be on the chariot," Percy directed us to the correct spots. We were all moving around, at least all of us except Shea. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice filled concern. She just stood there for a minute, her head in her hands. Shea finally in a shaky voice, "Is it normal to hear the pegasi talking to you?" Percy answered her, "Why don't you ride with me. I think it would be best if I explain some stuff to you before we get to Camp." She nodded mutely.

Annabeth took charge once Shea was over by Percy. "Are you two okay riding together?" she asked Rosie and Eric. "I'd like to talk to Caroline before we get to Camp." They nodded and headed towards the golden pegasus, leaving us with the rust-colored one. Before I moved that way, I needed to know the answer to a question that had burning in my mind for some time now. "I need to know something first. What is this 'Camp' you guys are all talking about?" Grover took this one. "Camp Half-Blood is one of only two truly safe place for demigods. You train and learn how to use your talents to your advantage." I was left wondering where the other safe place was. Everyone boarded their transportation. I told my friends, "See you guys there." With that we took off into the darkening sky.

**Please tell me what you honestly think. I will try to post once to twice a month, but I make no promises. School is in session so I'm swamped with homework. What do you think of Caroline and the others? Be honest, I won't judge. I feed off your reviews. The more reviews you feed me the more updates you'll have!**** Reviews help me write better stories for you to inhale. You must feed the review-eater! **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Annabeth's POV

**Hi! I'm back! I have 100 pages left in Blood of Olympus and I'm freaking out! On the 12th Rick Riordan is going to be here and I'm really excited! I get a signed copy and at the end of the day, I'll have 4 copies of BoO, 3 of the signed! Whoopdy-dooo! Hipp-hip hooray! YAY! So anyway, what did you think of my OCs? Any suggestions? I'd love to hear. PM me or comment below! Whoopdy-doo! Anyway, if anyone ever wants to talk, I'm here. Any way on to the disclaimer and chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm using right now. It's sad. I own my OCs and almost every book by Rick Riordan. Nothing else of importance. **

I looked back at the red-haired, gray eyed girl, her hands wrapped around my waist with a nervous look in her eyes. We flew over miles upon miles of empty land. I could tell it was Kansas, land of the corn fields. I was lost in my thoughts when Caroline broke the silence.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I thought very carefully about how I would answer her.

I would answer her question. "You said that you never knew your mom, right?"

A small voice replied, "Yeah."

"That means you are a daughter of Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, or one of the other minor goddesses."

"I kill every plant I touch and I care nothing about fashion and that stuff."

"Okay, that rules out Demeter. Even though you don't like that stuff you still could be a daughter of Aphrodite. One of my best friends is a daughter of Aphrodite and she hates that stuff."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but who are your and everyone else's parents?"

"Well I'm a daughter of Athena, Percy is a son of Poseidon, Leo's a son of Hephaestus, Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, Jason's a son of Jupiter, and Grover's a satyr."

"You mean those half goat things?"

"Exactly. Don't say that to his face though. He'll get very upset."

"Okay. One other question. Why did you say Jupiter instead of Zeus as Jason's father?"

"When the gods moved from Greece to Rome their personalities slightly changed. Their Roman personalities are more regal and war-like. They switch between personalities so there are Roman and Greek demigods. There's also two different camps. We didn't know about the other for a long time, but after the war," I have to pause for a second. I'm getting choked up and Annabeth Chase doesn't get choked up. "We're on good terms again. When the Western civilization moves, so do the gods. This is why today Zeus prefers to wear business suits and watch reality TV."

"Got it."

That was the end of our conversation. We rode in comfortable silence until we got close to camp.

"We're almost to camp," I told Caroline.

"Okay." She sounded scared and nervous.

"It's okay to be nervous, but I promise you, you'll be accepted here. We're all one big happy family."

We descended and within seconds we were landing in the middle of the dining pavilion. We were the first to arrive but I could see the rest of our group quickly approaching. I got off the pegasus and addressed camp, more specifically Chiron.

"We successfully rescued eight half-bloods."

"Well done." That was good praise coming from Chiron.

Everyone else landed around us and began clambering off their modes of transportation. Once everyone was safely on the ground, we turned to Chiron.

"This is Caroline McVeigh, Shea Yuran, Eric Winkler, Rosie Clark, Jack Stevenson, Alexis Berry, Davis Sayre, and Jill Girardeau," I told Chiron. "They were all rescued from Homestead Academy in Denver, Colorado."

Just as I finished, I saw lights appearing, one after another, above each new demigod's head. Everyone gasped as they saw the signs of Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Poseidon. The newly claimed demigod's tried to get a good look at what everybody was staring.

Chiron spoke in his regal tone, "Hail Alexis Berry and Rosie Clark, daughters of Apollo; Eric Winkler and Jill Girardeau, children of Hermes; Caroline McVeigh, daughter of Athena; Jack Stevenson, son of Aphrodite; Davis Sayre, son of Hephaestus; and Shea Yuran, daughter of Poseidon."

A girl, about nine, pushed through the crowds and jumped into Caroline's arms.

"Oh my gods, Grace! Why are you here? Wait, are you a demigod too?!" Caroline was incredulous.

"Yeah! I'm a daughter of Hermes!" The girl, I assumed was Grace, responded.

"Wait, how? You have asthma."

"I know. I don't really get it, but I'm glad I have a home." I knew exactly how she felt. This is my home, and it will always be, no matter what.

"I know how hard it was for you when your mom got remarried and I'm glad you stayed with us for a while, but I've been so worried since you left. All we knew was that you had gone east. We didn't know if you'd survived or anything! I'm just so glad you're safe." Caroline hugged Grace tighter than was probably humanly possible. The two of them turned and started a conversation with the other newly claimed demigods.

I examined each of these demigods, noticing things I hadn't seen before. Eric had that mischievous smile that most of Herme's children had. Jill though, did not. She had twinkling eyes like nothing could make her unhappy. Alexis had slim fingers, like a musician and Rosie had clay under her nails. Caroline had the same gray eyes I have, though hers were much brighter than mine are now. Davis didn't look like a child of Hephaestus, but then again, neither did Leo. Jack had been given a complete makeover, just like Piper got when she arrived. He did look very good, but he seemed uncomfortable. Shea looked much calmer than she had when she heard the pegasi talking to her. Percy must have done a good job explaining it all to her. I looked over at Percy, while thinking about the ride here. He looked ecstatic about the fact that he had a little sister. I had to admit I was happy for him. He'd been hoping for a sibling ever since the wars ended. I was glad Caroline was my sister too. She seemed so much like me. I just hope she doesn't have to suffer the same way I did.

I was brought back to this world by a certain Son of Poseidon calling my name. I realized I'd missed an entire conversation. I was about to say something when Chiron brought us all back together by stomping his hoof on the marble platform at the front of the pavilion.

"Before you all continue eating, I would like to formally welcome the Romans. They will be staying with us for the next two weeks. For everyone who does not know, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano," Reyna was cringing at the sound of her full name. "Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang. They will be staying in their respective cabins, as usual. Now everyone, you may finish eating. Connor, Travis, Grace, Will, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy, please show your new siblings to their tables. Grover, if you would join us at the Head Table?"

Everybody moved to their respected tables, me guiding Caroline to the Athena table. The rest of dinner went normally. There was plenty of talking and laughing. Caroline seemed to fit in well with our siblings. She was having a conversation with Malcolm about Zeus knows what.

As everybody was finishing dinner, the Hunters arrived. They headed towards Artemis's table as Chiron welcomed them. After they had been formally welcomed we all slowly made our way to the campfire. It took about a half an hour for all 100 or so of us to make our way over. The Apollo cabin was tuning their instruments when an Iris Message appeared in front of Grover. We all silenced ourselves so Grover could hear and we could listen. This is how I think the conversation went:

"Coach Hedge! What's wrong?" Grover seemed very worried.

"What's wrong is that you forgot one!" Coach Hedge seemed furious.

_Wait what?! We forgot a demigod? How is that possible?_

**I know, I know. It's a lot shorter than the first chapter and I'm sorry. I have the most to say from Caroline's POV because I based this OC off myself. I'll try to write more with the other characters but I make no promises. If you bribe me with bacon though, the story would be so much different. Anyway, thanks and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shea's POV

** Hey guys. I changed my name from Percabeth-lover-of-romance to Cup - Daughter of Percabeth. I just liked this new one better and you know whatever. Anyways, I really like writing this story and hope you are liking it too. Any suggestions at all I'd appreciate. Please comment. I don't care what just comment. If you don't mind I might rant about my life every once and a while. If you don't like it, just tell me. If you ever need someone to talk to you can PM me. I want to connect with the people who read my stories. So heres my rant. My best friend, Lynn*, moved to another part of the country this summer and I really miss her and she's really sad right now and for once, I don't know how to cheer her up. Any advise on that would be great. Any way, new topic. If you go to one school and the person you like goes to another, but lives up the street from you and texted you often, would you tell them you like them? Here's some more info about this subject if you want to offer advise. My crush's name is Jordan and he lives two block away from me. Last year we went to the same school and walked to the bus stop together (with some other friends). This year, most of those kids, including Jordan, have moved on to another school. I don't see him very often, but when we do see each other, we talk for hours about anything, everything, and nothing all at the same time. He's one of the only people who will text me back no matter what though and really seems to care about me. He also told me that he had a crush on another girl a couple of weeks ago. Should I tell him? Advise welcomed. if you need more info before making a decision, just PM me. Any way, that's it. **

***Middle or fake names are being used to protect people's identities secret. **

**Disclaimer: I am a girl. This already makes it impossible for me to be Rick Riordan. **

Our gym teacher, Coach Hedge, stepped aside to reveal Ryan Conklin. _Ryan, a demigod?! How is that possible? Then again I wouldn't have believed we were demigods until about an hour ago. And why is Coach Hedge talking about demigods? _These thoughts and more raced through my head. I was shocked back to reality by Chiron. "Nico, can you go get them?" A boy, that must be Nico, dressed in all black nodded, walked into the shadows, and disappeared. About two minutes later he reappeared with Coach Hedge and the bane my friends and my existence, Ryan Conklin. _Why did he of all people have to be a demigod as well. He was a stuck up son of a bitch and all around horrible._

Coach Hedge introduced him and the same thing that happened to us happened to him. Que Chiron, "Hail Ryan Conklin, son of Aphrodite." With that, Jack burst. "Why is he, of all people, my brother?! How am I supposed to get along with that?" _Aww, thats the boy I know and love. Wait did I just say that, or well think it?! I meant that in a truly platonic way. I swear! _

"It's nearly curfew. Everyone to their cabins," Chiron ordered. I turned to Percy. "Lead the way," I said. I feel so much better after what Percy said. We headed towards the omega shape of buildings and stopped in front of a rectangular box-like cabin. Percy held the door for me as I stepped inside. It looked like a normal summer camp cabin from what I could see, but I was so exhausted from the day that I just lay down on a bunk and passed out. My vivid dreams were still with me, though.

_I was back on the pegasus with Percy. We were riding silently over Kansas when he broke the silence. _

"_So, you could hear the Pegasus in your mind right?" I nodded and he continued. "I can hear them too so don't worry you're not going crazy. As a son of Poseidon, speaking to horses and all sea life is one of my specialties. If you could hear the pegasi, there's a good chance that you are my half sister." _

_I thought about the information that he had given me earlier, roll around in my head again. It was still so hard to process. _My father was, no is, the god of the sea and I have powers.

"_Can I ask you a question?" I asked tentatively. _

"_You just did," he replied._

"_Haha very funny. Seriously though. Can I?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Who are the rest of your friends children of and who do you think my friends children of?"_

"_To answer your second question, I have no idea. To answer your first, Annabeth's a daughter of Athena, Thalia's a daughter of Zeus, Leo's a son of Hephaestus, and Jason's a son of Jupiter. Oh, and Grover's a satyr."_

"_Your mean the creatures with goat legs?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Why did you call Thalia a daughter of Zeus and Jason a son of Jupiter?"_

"_The gods have many personalities," he began, trying to choose his words carefully, "two of which are Greek and Roman. The Roman personalities are more distant, regal, and war-like. Thalia and Jason are full siblings but the personality of Zeus had changed when Jason was born."_

"_That's kinda confusing, but okay." _

_We rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip, but I could nearly see Percy grinning through the back of his head. That's when the dream changed. A giant owl and a giant horse were in the middle of fight. The owl was pecking at the horse's eyes, while the horse tried to hit the owl with its hooves. I looked around and saw an ancient city. Somehow, I knew it was Athens. More animals joined the fight; a deer, an eagle, a bull, a cow, a snake, a dove, and many more that I couldn't exactly make out. _

I woke with a start, the image of twenty-foot-tall animals attacking each other. It was so disturbing, but I knew it had to mean something. I wasn't sure who I could trust with this information because my friends might think I'm crazy. I looked over at the sleeping form of my big brother, wow that's weird to say, and decided that I could trust him. He is my brother after all. I layed in my bed thinking things over and over and over, unable to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, I was used to it. Hours later, the sun began to peek up over Half-Blood Hill. Percy stirred from his deep sleep.

"Morning sis," he greeted me with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Morning. What do we do in the morning?"

"Uh, well we have breakfast at eight then we have a schedule for each day. Today we have sword fighting in the arena, taught by yours truly. Annabeth will help you find a weapon that suits you. Then we have Ancient Greek, taught by Annabeth. I'm not sure what else we're doing," Percy started rambling. He does that when he's nervous.

"Doyoueverhaveweirddreams?" I blurted my question out extremely quickly, running all my words together.

"Okay, hold on. Slow down. Say that again."  
>I took a deep breath, and asked him my question again, "Do you ever have weird dreams?"<p>

"Almost every night. Why do you ask? Please, please don't tell me you had one!"

Percy seems to be overprotective. These teenage years will be some long ones. Especially since I already have a crush on Jack. What? No, I didn't say anything!

"Unfortunately, I did."

"Oh gods! What was it about?"

"Well, I was reliving our conversation last night and then it changed to show an owl and horse fighting in Athens with other animals joining the fight."

We sat there in silence for a minute, Percy thinking about what I'd just said, me just thinking about how much my life had changed in the past 24 hours. At this time yesterday I was waking up, getting ready for the day, stressing about my Language Arts test (it's not my strongest subject), and feeling excited for the Fall Festival that was to come later in the day. Little did I know that I would be battling a hydra and finding out I was a daughter of Poseidon before bed that night.

"Okay. I had a dream similar right after I'd been claimed. We should talk to Chiron about it though. It could be very important." His tone was nervous but final.

That was the end of that. The conch horn sounded after we sat in silence for a minute.

"Okay, let's go eat!"

Percy tried to keep his voice upbeat, but I could still hear the nervousness in his voice. We headed down to breakfast quietly, in an awkward silence. Everyone sat down at their respected table's and got ready for the meal. I watched in awe as everyone around me _ordered_ their food and having it appear on their plates and drinks in their cups.

"Blue Coke," I heard Percy tell the cup.

"Blue Coke?" I had to ask.

"Yeah. Once, my mom and my first stepfather had an argument about whether blue food existed or not. Ever since then, she's gone out of her way to make blue food. It became our inside joke, and honestly everything tastes better when it's blue."

"Got it. Blueberry pancakes." I said the last part to my plate.

My food appeared and I was about to dig in when I saw Percy and the rest of camp getting up, walking over to the braziers, and scraping part of their meal into the fire. I followed suit, not asking any questions. I got in line behind Percy, and listened closely to what he said as he scraped his meal into the brazier.

"Thank you dad. You've given me what I've always wanted, a sister." I was so touched by his words, I nearly started crying. And Shea Lynn Yuran does not cry. It was my turn. I scraped part of my meal in as I said, "Thank you dad for giving me a home, with so many people that care about me."

That's when I started crying. Hard. Someone ran up and started hugging me. They towered over me, which is normal considering my size. I was one of the oldest in our group, but the shortest, standing at 4 feet 5.5 inches at the age of 13. I know, I know, I'm tiny. But I like it. I get a different perspective of the world. Anyway, I looked up and saw Caroline was hugging me with Davis, Percy and Jack around both of us, then Alexis, Eric, Rosie, Jill, and Annabeth around them. Katie Gardner, Ryan Conklin, Connor and Travis Stoll, Leo Valdez, Thalia and Jason Grace, Piper McLean (I think she's the daughter of a movie star. I really don't care though.), Nico Di Angelo, Grace Richardson (I think), Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano (long last name.), Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque all stood in a tight circle around us, protecting me and showing me that they cared. So, of course, I cried harder. I just could not stop, no matter how much I wanted to. My friends just hugged me tighter and we all stood there, showing each other we cared, in a very weird way.

After about ten solid minutes of crying, I couldn't cry any more. My tears stopped flowing, leaving me a sniffling mess. No one cared though. Everybody slowly released me, making sure I wouldn't start crying again. Percy, Caroline, Davis, and Jack helped me back to my table. I sat down. I just sat. I finally regained my voice enough to say, "Thank you so much. I'm so happy I have so many friends that care so much about me."

My friends looked grateful that I wasn't going to burst into sobs again and headed back to their own tables. We settled in for a normal breakfast at Camp Half-Blood. Well as normal as breakfast at a camp for children of the gods, run by a centaur can be.

**Thank you guys for reading. And many thanks to the ones who read my AN. Anything else? Nope. Wait a minute! I totally forgot about the fact that i'm still freaking out inside about the fact that I, Cup, now have Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter t-shirts and 3 copier of BoO. We ended up sending one to my grandparent's friend's granddaughter. Any who, Thank you all and R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Grace's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face. My cousin, Caroline is here at Camp Half-Blood! It was September, but I stayed at camp all year because my mother neglected me once she remarried a Brit with a seven-year-old girl, like me but _better_, and a three-year-old boy. They were _normal_ so they were _better than me_. So, after a few months of torture, I ran away. At first, I stayed with Caroline, but eventually a satyr, Henry, found me and brought me here. And now I find out that my favorite cousin was also a demigod! Her father had gotten remarried when she was two and her stepmother loved like her own daughter. Caroline soon after got a little brother, that she adored and her stepmother loved both of them equal.

Anyway, the entire camp had been alerted before four by Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Jason that they, The Hunters of Artemis, and eight other demigods would be arriving before the end of dinner. When the five stepped aside I saw my best friend in the world, the one who'd helped me when I needed it most. I think I recognized the others from when I'd stayed with Caroline, but I didn't really register that fact because I was so overjoyed that I started yelling and screaming and jumping for joy. Everyone looked at me like I was a crazy, mixed-up nine-year-old, which I was, but I really didn't care at that moment. I couldn't wait til they got here!

I knew I couldn't sit still for my Ancient Greek Lesson so I skipped it and went back to the Hermes Cabin. I still didn't get how I was a daughter of Hermes. I wasn't the best runner because I had asma and I was not sneaky at all. Still, I was glad I had a place to call home with siblings to comfort me. Once I was back at my bunk, I grabbed the one thing that I still had from my old life, my blanket Bluey. It was the only thing that could give me comfort back then, and it still gave the most comfort now. I didn't need the comfort right now, but it still felt good. I sunk into my thoughts and how much fun it'll be to have my best friend in the same camp!

Before I knew it, everyone was back in the cabin, getting ready for dinner. The conch horn sounded and we all lined up. I was second to last because only one other kid, a twelve-year-old named Ian. I wasn't his biggest fan, but he wasn't the worst person ever. There were about twenty-five of us in the cabin, making for a squishy table. The tables were supposed to automatically expand but our's won't expand any more. I don't know, maybe the table's are only able to expand so much. Sorry, ADHD is acting up again.

Anyway, (wow I say that a lot) I was still freaking out about the fact that Caroline and her friends are coming to camp! I could barely eat a thing, I was so excited. The time seemed to pass so slowly, it was like Kronos was here. I know it's a forbidden subject since The Second Titan War, but I'm nine! I don't have a censor!

~TIME SKIP~

They're here! They're Here! They're here! I can't believe it! I sat there in shock while my cousin and her friends were claimed. I had two new siblings! They're name's are Jill and Eric. I'm excited! But I'm even more excited to see Caroline! I finally regained the use of my legs and ran over to my cousin.

"Oh my gods, Grace! Why are you here? Wait, are you a demigod too?!" Caroline was incredulous (I think. I'm nine for crying out loud!)

"Yeah! I'm a daughter of Hermes!" I responded with more enthusiasm than I thought I could have in my small body.

"Wait, how? You have asthma." Caroline, concerned for everyone, as always.

"I know. I don't really get it, but I'm glad I have a home." I really, really was glad there was someplace where I could always come back to, no matter what.

"I know how hard it was for you when your mom got remarried and I'm glad you stayed with us for a while, but I've been so worried since you left. All we knew was that you had gone east. We didn't know if you'd survived or anything! I'm just so glad you're safe."

Caroline hugged me tighter than was probably humanly possible. We turned to the rest of her friends and started a conversation. I talked a lot with my new siblings. They seemed fairly awesome, but I could already tell, they are going to be very overprotective about me. I guess that will be good and bad. Mostly bad, though. Caroline kept shooting the three of us looks. Some were mostly at me, making sure I was okay, the normal overprotective ones I got so often while living with her. Others were at Jill. She looked kind of relieved when she looked at her. i didn't really get why. And then most were directed towards Eric. Even though I'm only nine, I could tell she had a crush on him. She tried not to look like she was staring, but it was pretty obvious. Once Jill and Eric started talking about other things, like school, family, friends, and going back to Homestead Academy, I tuned them out. I instead tuned in on the other five of Caroline's friends and her conversation. I heard something like this:

"It feels so surreal to be here."

"I know. I'm not sure how I feel about my mom being Aphrodite. I mean, I'm not like that lovey dovey, matchmaker guy. I just want to play baseball with my friends."

"I I get what you're saying. I didn't expect to be a son Hephaestus. I will I'm not the best at making things with my hands. Or at all."

"You can say that again."

"Thanks for making me feel so special."

"We always do."

I couldn't remember exactly who was who, but the last one was Caroline. Number 1: I could tell that sarcastic wit anywhere. Number 2: I've known her since I was born.

I soon got bored of that conversation and walked over to "The Legends." I knew I shouldn't call them that, but it was the only thing I could think of. The Seven were so humble that they wanted no praise about the fact that they defeated the Titans, survived Tartarus, defeated the giants, and put Gaea back to sleep. They wanted us to treat us like the normal fifteen to seventeen-year-old demigods. We tried, but it was hard to ignore all the amazing things they had done. Not to mention the fact that two of them were sons of the Big Three. They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice my at all.

"I can't believe I have a little sister! I've always wanted one!"

"We know, we know Percy. But what about the prophecy?"

I remembered the prophecy they were talking about vividly. It was the first one Rachel spoke, once I arrived at camp. Everyone called it the Third Great Prophecy. At that point, Percy was missing and Jason was slowly rising to take over the position of leader at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone knew he would never replace Percy, but they knew they would need a leader in the coming months. Something evil was stirring, and we didn't know for sure what it was. Anyway, Rachel's prophecy:

_The daughter of Poseidon called_

_By the one who is walled._

_Five will travel west_

_With one who is blest._

_Six more travel south_

_Into a beast's mouth._

_All will succeed_

_Or will all bleed._

I was still haunted by the green smoke spilling out of Rachel's mouth.

"Do you think the others might have something to do with it too?"

"I don't know, maybe. What do you think Annabeth?" We all looked over at Annabeth and we saw her in deep thought, as usual.

Just then, Chiron called us all to order. "Before you all continue eating, I would like to formally welcome the Romans. They will be staying with us for the next two weeks. For everyone who does not know, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano," Reyna was cringing at the sound of her full name. "Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang. They will be staying in their respective cabins, as usual. Now everyone, you may finish eating. Connor, Travis, Grace, Will, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy, please show your new siblings to their tables. Grover, if you would join us at the Head Table?"

I grabbed Eric and Jill's hands and basically pulled them over to our table. Connor and Travis Stoll followed, snickering about something, as usual. I didn't want to know. As we arrived at the table, it expanded a bit more. I guess it can still expand. They sat down across from the Stolls and started up a conversation. There was no one else my age, so I sat next to them and listened quietly to them.

"I'm Travis," Connor introduced himself as.

"And I'm Connor," Travis continued. I knew I had to butt in.

"Stop it Stolls. You're going to scare our new siblings." I reprimanded them.

Turning to Jill and Eric, "This is Connor," I pointed at Connor, "And this is Travis," I finished, pointing at Travis. "They're not twins. Travis is two years older. The only way to tell the two apart, though, is Travis is a little taller and always flirting with Katie Gardner. She's the one that looks about seventeen with the really long, flowy, dark brown hair and the gold strands throughout her hair."

Travis was fairly upset by description of him. "I do not flirt with Katie!" He was nearly screaming. The whole camp looked at him. We all responded to that _random_ outburst with a cry in unison. "Yes you do!" Both Katie and Travis turned red. Katie was beet red, which made sense since her mother is Demeter. Travis was more of a baboon's butt red. It was hilarious!

Unfortunately for us, they recovered quickly. They started talking to their siblings again, ignoring the other like nothing ever happened. We do this a lot though, so they've figured out way to get over the embarrassment quickly. Everyone, even the little kids, could tell they were in love, except, of course, themselves. They were so oblivious, it was funny.

We all went back to eating, still smiling at Travis's reaction a couple of minutes ago. Although this happens a lot, we laugh everytime. I wonder how long it will be until they get together. Hopefully soon.


End file.
